The present disclosure relates generally to heat exchangers and, more specifically, heat exchangers including unit cells forming furcating flow passageways.
At least some known heat exchangers utilize heat transfer fluids that flow through the heat exchangers and transfer heat. A heat transfer efficiency of the heat exchangers is determined, at least in part, by the flow of the heat transfer fluids through the heat exchangers. As the heat transfer fluids flow through the heat exchangers, the heat transfer fluids tend to establish a boundary layer which increases thermal resistance and reduces the heat transfer efficiency of the heat exchangers. In addition, the heat transfer efficiency of the heat exchangers is affected by characteristics of the heat exchanger such as material properties, surface areas, flow configurations, pressure drops, and resistivity to thermal exchange. Improving any of these characteristics allows the heat exchanger to have an increased heat transfer efficiency.
In addition, some systems or applications require heat exchangers to fit within a specified system volume and weigh less than a specified weight. However, reducing the size of the heat exchangers to meet system requirements affects the characteristics that determine heat transfer efficiency. Also, at least some heat exchangers are not properly shaped to fit within the systems, which results in ineffective use of space and/or wasted volume. Moreover, at least some known heat exchangers are formed to meet system requirements using fabrication techniques that require multiple joints, such as brazed and welded joints. Such joints may deteriorate over time, thereby decreasing a service life of the heat exchangers.